With the rapid developments in information industry, computer software has been widely used as an aid to replace the conventional projection slides in a briefing or meeting to produce dynamic and vivid reporting contents with sound effect. And, to enable smooth briefing or meeting, wireless control means are frequently used to facilitate easy display and change of reported materials. The currently available wireless control means consists of two physically separate but operatively inseparable elements, that is, a transmitter and a receiver that must cooperate with each other to work. A user often carelessly forgets or omits one of these two separate elements, though they must appear at the same time to work.
To overcome this problem, there has been developed for such wireless control means a transmitter having a receiving space for accommodating a corresponding receiver therein, so as to prevent any one of the two operatively inseparable elements from missing. FIG. 1 is an exploded bottom perspective view showing an example of such transmitter for wireless control means disclosed in Taiwanese New Utility Model Patent No. 92210816 entitled “Positioning Structure for a Receiver of a Wireless Cursor Controller”. The transmitter 10 is provided at a front surface with a plurality of related function keys (not shown), and at an inner bottom with a compartment 11. A receiver 12 having a front connecting end 13 for plugging in a related connecting port, such as a USB port (not shown), on a portable apparatus, such as a notebook computer, could be correspondingly positioned in the compartment 11. Then, a cover 14 is removably connected to the bottom of the transmitter 10 to close the compartment 11 and a battery compartment 15 at the same time. This protects the receiver 12 having a relatively small volume from missing when it is not in use. However, the transmitter 10 with the receiver 12 received in the compartment 11 is still an independent member that could not be normally associated with a portable apparatus, such as a notebook computer, and must be separately stored and carried for use. The wireless control means with associated transmitter and receiver has a largely increased volume and is therefore not convenient for carrying along with the use. Moreover, it is still possible for a user to forget or lose the whole wireless control means that is stored at a place different from the portable apparatus.
Currently, there are many products meeting PCMCIA specifications, including, for example, network cards, memory cards, sound cards, etc. However, there is not any transmitter or receiver for currently available wireless control means that meets PCMCIA specifications for plugging in a PCMCIA slot on a portable apparatus, such as a notebook computer, so that the whole wireless control means consisting of removably associated transmitter and receiver could be stored in the PCMCIA slot on the portable apparatus without projecting any part of the wireless control means from the PCMCIA slot, and conveniently carried along with the portable apparatus for use at any time.